Il Faut Souffrir pour être Beau
by Nakaa-chan
Summary: Alfred et Matthew. Un Arthur aux sourcils bien trop épais. Pas besoin de plus pour déclencher une idée de bêtise farfelue aux deux jeunes frères ...!


Nihao, nihao !

Me voilà avec un petit texte tout con qui m'est passé par la tête l'autre jour !

C'est pas de la grande littérature, loin de là, mais j'espère que ça pourra en faire sourire quelques uns ! :D

J'espère juste pas reprendre quelque chose de fait et refait ... Si je marche sur les plates bandes de quelqu'un et bien ... Je suis désolée ! ^^'

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

* * *

Minuit venait de sonner de ses douze coups. Deux ombres furtives rasaient les murs, avançant sur la pointe des pieds.

"C'est bon, t'as rien oublié ? Murmura une voix.

- Non, ça va, on peux y allez ...! Répondit une seconde.

La première ouvrit une lourde porte en un grincement strident qui la fit grimacer.

- Fais attention ! Souffla l'autre.

- Oui, oui ...! Allez, viens !

Les deux ombres se faufilèrent alors à l'intérieur de la pièce, et furent éclairés par la lune qui filtrait à travers la fenêtre. On put alors apercevoir un jeune garçon avec un épi sur la tête, l'air aventureux et chargé d'une boîte au contenu encore non identifié. Derrière lui se tenait un plus petit, aux cheveux plus longs et ondulés, mais ressemblant fortement au précédent, un ours polaire en peluche sous le bras, et une boîte dans l'autre main. Il s'agissait en fait de deux frères.

- Tu crois que c'est une bonne idée ? Souffla le plus petit.

L'autre se retourna, l'air sérieux, les poings sur les hanches.

- Mattie ! Tu vas pas te dégonfler maintenant ! C'était dur de te garder éveillé jusqu'à cette heure-ci alors au point où on en est, autant aller jusqu'au bout !"

Ledit Mattie hocha doucement la tête, peu sur de lui, mais emboîta tout de même le pas à son frère.

"Mais … Alfred ! Et si … Reprit-il après quelques instants.

- Mais nooon ! Regarde, il est juste là, il se rend pas compte une seule seconde de ce qui va lui arriver ! Coupa le dénommé Alfred, en désignant d'un large geste un sofa plus loin dans la pièce, dans lequel on devinait une silhouette.

- Bon …

- Si on se fait punir je dirai que c'était mon idée, t'inquiètes !" Rajouta le plus grand avec un large sourire tout en s'avançant sur la pointe des pieds vers le canapé.

Celui avec l'ours polaire sembla un peu rassuré par ces paroles, et suivit son frère avec un petit sourire.

"Bon alors … Marmonna Alfred, en regardant à la lumière de la lune la boîte qu'il avait dans les mains. Comment ça marche ce truc ?

- Un ; chauffez d'abord le tube de crème entre vos main… Récita son acolyte en plissant les yeux, faute d'avoir ses lunettes.

Le plus grand sortit un petit tube de crème de la boite et se pencha vers le sofa, dans lequel reposai un jeune homme aux cheveux blonds légèrement décoiffé et aux sourcils épais de plusieurs centimètres. Il semblait dormir d'un sommeil profond.

Un large sourire pris place sur le visage d'Alfred qui s'empressa de chauffez le tube de crème comme l'indiquait les instructions. Mattie l'imita bien vite et il patientèrent ainsi quelques minutes.

"Imagine la tête qu'Arthur va faire après ça ! Pouffa le plus grand après un moment.

Il va de soit qu'Arthur était bel et bien l'homme encore innocemment endormi sur son canapé.

- J'espère qu'il va pas trop avoir mal quand même … Répondit l'autre avec un air inquiet.

- Mais naaan ! C'est rien du tout ! Rassura son frère.

- Comment tu peux en être sûr ?

- Bah … Je le sais, c'est tout !"

L'enfant à l'ours polaire ne sembla pas convaincu, mais n'estima pas qu'il fallut rajouter quoi que ce soit. Il s'attela alors à la lecture de la prochaine étape de leur plan plus ou moins diabolique.  
"Deux ; Appliquez la crème sur la zone voulue à l'aide de la spatule fourni avec le Kit.

En effet, la petite boite contenait aussi un espèce de bâtonnet en plastique rose fushia. A la vue de l'objet du crime, Mattie ouvrit de grand yeux et Alfred sourit de plus belle.

- Ça devient sérieux là ! T'es prêt Mattie ?! C'est maintenant que ça devient marrant !

L'autre ne répondit pas et tenta vainement d'imiter le sourire de son frère. Peine perdue, il était plus hésitant qu'autre chose, contrairement à son frère qui jubilait.

Heureusement, Alfred, dans son excitation du moment, ignora les craintes de son frère et grimpa sur le sofa près d'Arthur qui y reposait. Il tendit la main au plus petit pour qu'il le rejoigne ; et les deux frères se placèrent de chaque côtés de l'homme assoupi. Là, avec un rire difficilement retenu, Alfred s'appliqua à étaler la crème rose pale sur le visage de l'endormi à l'aide de la spatule. Plus spécifiquement, il recouvra la large surface qui constituait le sourcil gauche du jeune homme.

L'autre garçon en face observait studieusement son frère et copia chacun de ses gestes en de mouvements quelque peu hésitants. Pour tout dire, il avait un peu peur, mais essayait de ne rien laisser paraître aux yeux de son frère. Il se débrouillait plutôt bien au niveau de la maîtrise de soit jusqu'à avoir finit de poser la crème. Mais soudain, alors qu'il s'apprêtait à lire la suite des instructions, Arthur, encore assoupi, poussa un grognement dans son sommeil en dégageant ses épaules de l'étreinte des deux enfants.

Mattie leva alors des yeux apeurés vers son frère qui semblait prier intérieurement pour que le sujet de leur amusement ne se réveille pas tout de suite. Tout leur plan allait tomber à l'eau si il les surprenait maintenant !

"Alfred ! Souffla alors Mattie.

- Quoi ?

- Arthur va se réveiller ! C'est pas grave, on le fera une autre fois, allez, on retourne se coucher !

- Mattie ! S'insurgea Alfred, agacé. Tu vas pas me lâcher maintenant quand même ! Regarde, c'est presque finit !

- Mais il va se réveiller et on va être punis ! Supplia le plus petit.

- Mais non il va pas se réveiller ! Pense à combien on va rigoler quand ce sera fait !

Comprenant qu'il ne pouvait plus vraiment faire marche arrière, Mattie ne trouva rien de mieux à faire que de baisser la tête et acquiescer doucement.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on doit faire après alors ? Lui demanda son frère.

- Heu … Trois ; posez les bandelettes de papiers avant que la crème ne durcisse.

Alfred attrapa alors la boite qui contenait auparavant le tube de crème et en sortit lesdites bandelettes de papiers. Il en tendit quelques une à son frère et s'en garda l'équivalent. En effet, vu la surface occupée par les sourcils d'Arthur, plus d'une bandelette serait nécessaire …

Les deux enfants s'appliquèrent alors à poser les papiers sur la crème encore malléable, puis attendirent quelques instants que le tout sèche. Durant toute l'opération, Arthur n'avait pas bronché une seule fois et Mattie semblait commencer à s'amuser pour la première fois de la soirée.

"Bon, on a presque finit, plus besoin des instructions, je sais ce qui faut faire maintenant ! Dit Alfred avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

Mattie lâcha aussi un petit rire avant de saisir un coin de papier, encore collé sur le sourcil droit du jeune homme assoupi. De son côté, son frère l'imita.

- Un … Dit-il en riant.

- Deux … Repris le plus petit avec un sourire.

- TROIS ! Finirent-ils par s'écrier en coeur en tirant d'un coup sec sur leur bandelettes de papier respectives."

Les papiers, collés à la crème rosâtre, s'arrachèrent du visage d'Arthur et emportèrent avec eux la casi totalité des sourcils de ce dernier, qui se redressa en un cri de douleur à en réveiller les morts.

- Wha-WHAT ?! Qu'est-ce qui se passe, BLOODY HELL ?!

Sous les yeux d'Arthur, les deux enfants éclatèrent de rire en coeur puis s'échappèrent tant qu'ils le pouvaient, courant aussi vite que leurs jambes le leurs permettaient ; loin de la tornade qu'allait bientôt devenir Arthur lorsqu'il réaliserait ce qu'ils lui avaient fait. Mais pour l'instant, Alfred et Mattie se souciaient peu de quelles punitions ils allaient bien pouvoir recevoir ; ils riaient juste comme des fous et appréciaient leur victoire en se moquant du visage désormais sans sourcils d'un Arthur complètement dépassé par les deux jeunes garçons dont il devait s'occuper. Vivement que tout ça repousse pour qu'ils puissent recommencer !

* * *

Et voilà ! Alors ? Ça vous à plu ? En tout cas, si vous avez trop adhéré et que vous voulez me clamer votre amour, ou alors si vous voulez me râler dessus pour me dire que ça va pas du tout, mettez une petite review ! Mais restez gentils quand même ...! :O

Oh et aussi, j'espère que y'a pas trop de fautes ... J'ai essayé de faire gaffe mais bon ... ^^"

Alors voilà, sur ce, ciao ciao !

PS : Hello à Helieusa qui m'a inspiré cette bêtise ! :D


End file.
